Mythos Got Talent (Doll Line)
some lousy parody of AGT/BGT/GT stuff here mix between x factor and gt lol Mythos Got Talent 'is a fanon doll line for the Mythology Program. It consists of a talent programme that the Mythos take part in and compete for a grand prize. ps im providing free art for this doll line because why not its like rai-knightshade doing stuff for her own Nutcracker Ballet Story TBA lol, but seriously, something will come up if characters sign up for this. The Nine Muses have decided to hold a contest for the most talented Mythos, and the one/group who wins gets a great pri''c''e...but what is it? Would it be something brilliant, where all the Mythos would absolutely want it, or, would it be something dark and unwanted? how the story flows: something about the auditions, then about the judges' temples challenge, then the 6 seat challenge (6 seat as in 1 seat for indivdual/grp, then the semi final, final and some showdown and ending Host: Clio: Muse of history The remaining muses are replacements for Clio, if Clio ever gets sick or whatever. Judges: Calliope: Muse of poetry (more specifically, ''epic ''poetry but she oversees all those in the poetry section) Euterpe, Muse of flutes Thalia, Muse of comedy Terpsichore, Muse of dance Guest judges, guest performers and replacement judges: Apollo, Greek/Roman deity of the sun (replacement for Calliope, guest judge in the final and guest performer in the 6-seat challenge) Pan, Greek deity of wildlife (replacement for Euterpe, guest judge in the semi-final) Hathor, Egyptian goddess of cows (replacement for Terpsichore, guest performer in the final) Meret, Egyptian goddess of rejoicing (replacement for Terpsichore, guest judge in the open auditions) Xochipilli, Aztec deity of the arts (replacement for Calliope, guest judge in the Judges' Temples Challenge) Cao Guojiu, Chinese deity of theater (replacement for Thalia, guest judge in the Judges' Temples Challenge) Han Xiangzi, Chinese deity of flutes (replacement for Euterpe, guest judge in the Judges' Temples Challenge) Saraswati, Indian goddess of wisdom (guest judge in the Judges' Temples challenge and guest performer) Dionysus, Greek deity of wine (replacement for Thalia, guest judge in the 6-seat challenge) Gwydion, Magician from Welsh Mythology (guest performer in the semi-final) Lono, Hawaiian deity of fertility (guest judge in the final) Characteristics The box designs have pictures of the characters themselves on the back, performing whatever act they are doing. At the bottom right of the box is fancy lettering that reads 'Mythos Got Talent' in a banner at the side of the box with the normal Ever After High insignia with a 'Mythology Program' logo under it. The background is the interior of the Charmitorium. Basically, the outfits for these dolls are something related to their act. If you're a trapeze artist, you would wear acrobatic stuff. If you were a dancer, maybe a tutu or modern leotards with tights. Things like that. Dolls (insert them here) One-pack (individual act) Moolyn Cow '(CowMooMoo) Her box has green outlining, and comes with a brown diary. The back of the box shows her lifting herself and spinning with only one hand on the floor. She is doing dance choreography to modern pop and the outfit is a wip Dele Jakuta (Dele Jakuta) doing some tricks with numbers. He's wearing a T-shirt and jeans. His box has brown outlining, and comes with a grey diary. The back of the box shows him holding up number cards. Undeen Mae Deen Mae She's doing aerialist tricks, and as such, she's wearing a honey yellow leotard, a white frilly short skirt over it, a honey yellow sweatband and a white headband. Her box has milky white outlining and comes with a honey yellow diary. The back of the box depicts her swinging under the trapeze with one hand. Multi-pack (group act) Sandra Arcadian and Agape Cyprian (Fighter's Dance) Fighting that's choreographed so that it's dance. The box is half bloodred, half rosebud pink, with gold outlining. Their stands are translucent red and pink respectively, and the back is just a picture of them fighting. * Sandra wears a blend of casual and armor, with a metallic gold chestplate decorated with lion-esque designs that has brown leather straps and a super-short, 5cm above mid-thigh leather skirt at the bottom, cropped bloodred jeans, and reddish-orange sneakers. Her hair is skillfully curled (by Agape) into a lion's mane, metallic gold cuffs on her arms, and she has a bloodred headband. She fights with her sword Quickstabber, and her gun-earrings Solis and Occasum. * Agape wears a watermelon pink to-elbow-long sleeve armor-like top that has a rosebud pink skirt-like thing emerging from the ribs on top, silver chausses with daisy white padding at the knees paired with watermelon pink sandals with a thick daisy white sole. Her hair is blonde and in a tight bun at the top of her head with daisies tucked into it. She fights with Enchantment, her silver-flower-crown, to gun to throwing disk, and smoke bombs for performance's sake. The Rainbows (The Rainbows) Performing their songs. Everyone is dressed quite casual, but all rainbow-related. Ampiji is wearing a white T-shirt, jeans with rainbow splotches; Anita wears an off the shoulder top with the darkest rainbow shades, like her hair, a leather jacket, and black leggings; Kanani wears a white sundress with a rainbow belt and headband; Ariana wears dark gold jeans, a dark T-shirt with a darker version of rainbow at the neckline; and Yalissa wears a rainbow jacket with a pink ruffle dress. Rules * state their act and name whatever they're wearing in the dolls section and i'll come and check * anything related to powers is not allowed as a talent * just add your character. if it breaks any of these rules i'll just remove * multi-packs maximum 5 because it's liddat (but in the TV special it can be more than 5) * describe their outfit * only dolls with their talent outfit is allowed so no Signature, Final Fate or whatever. * no dolls with same destiny pls * u can edit without my permission * two acts about the same thing is fine (if i got 2 singers thats fine) Category:Fan Doll Lines